Qui peut dire ce qui est réel et ce qui ne l'est pas
by Emerys08
Summary: Cette histoire ce passe juste après l'épisode 2x13, écrite avant de voir le 14. Lucifer est partie, mais les dernière action de sa mère vont l'obliger à revenir après du seul humain qui a sut faire tombé le diable.


Salut, tout le monde,

Ça n'est pas un crossover cette fois, juste un one shot sur un fandom que j'aime beaucoup.

Cette histoire se situe après l'épisode 13 de la saison 2.

La correction est signée Tymara, que je remercie beaucoup.

(ndlb : c'est un plaisir, vraiment ! :D)

Bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas les reviews, ça fait toujours plaisir et, croyez-moi, ça motive.

X

Qui peut dire ce qui est réel et ce qui ne l'est pas.

X

La nuit était tombée depuis longtemps sur Las Vegas, où Lucifer avait trouvé refuge. Après avoir apprit la dernière manipulation de son père, il avait préféré prendre la fuite, plutôt que de vivre dans un rêve et de jouer son jeu. Il savait que Chloé allait très mal le prendre, mais quelle importance ? Elle n'était pas réelle, tout ce qu'il avait vécu avec elle n'était pas réel, juste une autre partie du plan de son père. Et il était fatigué de cela. Alors il s'était installé loin d'elle, et était actuellement en train de boire dans un club select de Las Vegas, souriant à toutes les filles qui passaient devant lui, et sélectionnant celle avec qui il allait passer la soirée. Ou peut-être ne devait-il pas choisir et les laisser toute le rejoindre dans sa suite. Tout pour oublier...

Ce fut la vibration de son portable qui le tira de ses pensées. Avec un froncement de sourcil, Lucifer sortit l'appareil de sa poche. Il n'avait donné son nouveau numéro à personne, mais il savait que Maze pouvait le retrouver sans problème. Avec un soupir à fendre l'âme, il décrocha.

\- Que veux-tu Maze.

\- Lucifer !

Ça n'était pas Maze.

\- Détective. Comment avez-vous eu ce numéro ?

\- Lucifer, s'il vous plaît, je… j'ai besoin de vous, c'est Trixie… on l'a enlevée, sanglota la jeune femme. S'il vous plaît.

Lucifer s'était figé, incertain, jusqu'à ce qu'il n'entende le téléphone changer de main et que la voix de Maze ne se fasse entendre.

\- C'était ta mère, Lucifer, annonça le démon. Elle s'est pointée ici avec Aménadiel et elle a prit Trixie, j'ai essayé de l'en empêcher, mais…

\- Est-ce que Chloé va bien ?

\- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? Tu es parti.

\- Maze.

\- On t'a demandé une faveur, tu les acceptes toujours, non ?

\- Je suis là dans 4 heures, Maze. Est-ce qu'elle sait pour nous ?

\- Ouais, je lui ai expliqué les bases. J'ai pas vraiment eu le choix quand ta mère à ouvert un passage vers la Cité d'Argent juste devant elle.

\- J'arrive le plus vite possible.

Lucifer jeta quelques billets sur le bar et rejoignit le plus vite qu'il put sa voiture avant de démarrer. Il pensait bêtement que s'il partait, sa mère laisserait Chloé et Béatrice tranquille. Il avait fait un mauvais calcul et c'était la petite qui en payait le prix maintenant.

Avec un rugissement de rage, Lucifer frappa le volant. Il avait voulu s'éloigner de Chloé pour s'éloigner du plan de son père, mais il était déjà complètement enlisé à l'intérieur. Il n'avait rien pu faire pour s'en empêcher, il était tombé amoureux, et maintenant, par rébellion pour tout ce qui touchait de prêt ou de loin à son père, il avait mis la femme qu'il aimait dans une situation difficile. Il allait régler ça et vite. Sa mère était allée trop loin cette fois.

Lorsqu'il arriva à l'appartement du détective, le soleil était en train de se lever. Il savait qu'il avait perdu du temps à rentrer, mais il voulait voir les dégâts que sa mère avait causés, qu'il avait causés. Il frappa à la porte et, aussitôt, celle-ci s'ouvrit sur Maze. Elle s'écarta pour le laisser passer. Lucifer vit tout de suite Chloé, et il sentit les papillons revenir dans son ventre. La jeune femme avait pleuré et l'observait avec surprise, comme si elle ne pouvait pas croire qu'il était de retour. Puis, sans prévenir, elle s'avança alors que la rage remplaçait la tristesse dans son regard, et elle gifla Lucifer de toutes ses forces.

\- Est-ce que c'est assez réel pour vous ? Est-ce que _ça_ , c'est réel ? rajouta-t-elle dans un murmure en prenant sa tête entre ses mains pour l'embrasser doucement.

\- Je suis désolé, murmura Lucifer lorsqu'ils se détachèrent.

\- Nous en reparlerons plus tard. Promettez-moi que nous en reparlerons plus tard. Ne fuyez plus comme ça.

\- Promis.

\- Trixie, murmura alors Chloé dans un sanglot.

\- Je vais te la ramener Chloé, je te le promets.

\- Comment ? Elle est partie pour le Paradis, et tu n'y as plus accès d'après ce que j'ai compris.

\- Il y a un passage dans les Enfers. Un passage bien dissimulé que je suis le seul à connaître, qui relie les Enfers avec la Cité d'argent. Je pourrais passer par là.

\- Tu vas retourner en Enfer, souffla Chloé.

\- Je ferais ce qu'il faut, Chloé… J'ai été un lâche mais…

\- Je sais, Maze m'a expliqueé. Pour le moment, le plus important c'est d'arrêter ta mère et de ramener Trixie à la maison.

\- Je vais faire les deux, assura le diable. Tu le prends mieux que je ne le pensais.

\- Je suis encore sous adrénaline, je ne garantie pas que je ne ferais pas de crise de nerf une fois que tout sera finit.

Lucifer acquiesça avant de poser son regard sur Maze.

\- Garde un œil sur Chloé pour moi.

\- C'est ce que je fais depuis que tu es parti, grommela la démone.

\- Allez au Lux, c'est là que je vous rejoindrai.

Chloé et Maze acquiescèrent et, alors que Lucifer allait partir, Chloé l'arrêta en l'attrapant doucement par le bras.

\- N'oublie pas ta promesse, reviens-moi.

Puis elle le lâcha et rejoignit sa chambre pour préparer quelques affaires. Lucifer, lui, quitta l'appartement avant de rejoindre sa voiture, puis il s'éloigna de la ville. Une fois sur d'être seul, il fit une chose qu'il ne pensait jamais plus faire, il ouvrit une porte menant directement aux Enfers.

Il entra alors dans ce lieu sentant la cendre et ou les cris résonnaient sur les murs. Sans perdre de temps, il prit la direction de son palais où le passage était dissimulé. Ce fut au détour d'un couloir qu'il croisa le premier démon. Ce dernier était l'un des démons supérieurs et l'observait avec un léger sourire.

\- Et bien ? demanda Lucifer. On ne salue plus son maître ?

\- Tu n'es plus le maître de rien, ici. La déesse avait raison lorsqu'elle a dit qu'il y avait une chance que tu passes par ici, elle nous a ordonné de te faire prisonnier sans te faire de mal. Mais je pense que moi et mes frères allons en faire autrement.

Lucifer remarqua alors que plusieurs démons s'étaient approchés pour l'entourer.

\- Alors c'est vous qui l'avait aidée à sortir. Qu'a-t-elle bien put vous dire pour vous convaincre ? Quel mensonge vous a-t-elle sorti ? Je pensais que vous seriez plus intelligents que ça. Vous faire manipuler par l'un de vos propres prisonniers, vraiment, quels geôliers pitoyables. Mais vous oubliez un détail, je suis Lucifer, le maître de ces lieux, et vous n'auriez pas dû vous dresser face à moi.

Dans un rugissement de rage, il reprit sa forme de Diable et se jeta sur le démon le plus proche pour le tuer, entraînant le début de la plus grande bataille que les Enfers avaient connue depuis longtemps.

Pendant ce temps, dans la Cité d'Argent, la déesse repoussa le nouvel assaut d'un ange qui cherchait à l'arrêter. Beaucoup avaient déjà tenté de le faire, sans succès. Aménadiel observa sa mère avec tristesse et un sentiment de trahison. Elle n'avait jamais rien voulu d'autre que le pouvoir, et lui avait commis l'erreur de la croire, et il savait qu'il allait en payer le prix à un moment ou à un autre, il espérait juste que Lucifer lui pardonne. C'est pour cela qu'il était celui qui tenait Trixie dans ses bras, la protégeant et la rassurant le plus possible.

\- Où es-tu mon frère ? se demanda-t-il avec inquiétude.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, murmura doucement Trixie.

L'enfant avait encore des traces de larmes sur son visage et les yeux rouges. Elle avait peur, mais elle essayait d'être la plus courageuse possible.

\- Lucifer va venir et il va tous nous sauver.

Aménadiel l'observa d'abord avec surprise face à tant de foi, puis avec un léger sourire.

\- Oui tu as raison, il va venir.

L'ange déchu observa son frère Michael tenter de nouveau d'arrêter sans succès leur mère qui s'approchait de plus en plus du Palais d'Argent. Si elle arrivait à l'atteindre et à atteindre le trône vide de leur père, alors elle pourrait revendiquer sa place.

\- Dépêche-toi, Lucifer, murmura l'ange noir.

La déesse eut un sourire en atteignant le bas des marches du Palais après avoir repoussé de nouveau son fils Michael. Mais elle dut s'arrêter alors qu'un mur de flammes surgissait devant elle, lui barrant le passage.

\- Suis-je en retard pour la fête ? résonna une voix derrière elle.

Toute l'attention fut alors portée sur le nouvel arrivant. Lucifer se tenait droit et fier, bien que couvert de cendres et de sang. Son pantalon était déchiré par endroits et il ne portait plus ni sa veste, ni sa chemise, toutes deux perdues pendant le combat. Il ne portait plus qu'un long manteau, vestige de sa tenue d'ange qu'il avait gardée dans son palais des Enfers. A la main, il tenait la longue lance qu'il utilisait comme arme il y avait tellement de siècle.

\- Lucifer ! s'exclama Trixie en se débattant dans les bras d'Aménadiel.

L'ange déchu la posa tout de suite, lui permettant de courir vers le diable et, pour la première fois depuis sa rencontre avec la jeune humaine, Lucifer ne se déroba pas de son étreinte. Il posa un genou à terre pour l'accueillir contre lui avec son bras gauche.

\- Béatrice, soupira Lucifer de soulagement. Est-ce que tu es blessée ?

\- Non, Aménadiel m'a protégé.

\- Bien sur qu'il l 'a fait, murmura doucement le Diable en levant les yeux sur son frère.

Ce dernier s'approcha aussitôt alors que Lucifer se relevait, soulevant la jeune humaine en même temps, sous le regard stupéfait de ses autres frères et sœurs qui ne comprenaient plus rien.

\- Tu es dans un sale état, mon frère, commenta Aménadiel.

\- J'ai eu à mater une rébellion aux Enfers avant de venir.

\- Tu es blessé ?

\- Rien de grave.

Aménadiel acquiesça avec soulagement avant de reprendre son sérieux.

\- Il faut l'arrêter, murmura-t-il

\- Je sais, mais je ne peux pas le faire avec Béatrice ici, c'est trop dangereux pour elle. Écoute mon frère, Chloé et Maze attendent au Lux, prend Béatrice avec toi et vas-y. Tu ne devrais avoir aucun mal à partir d'ici, étant donné qu'elle n'a pas encore sa place à la Cité d'Argent.

\- Et toi ?

\- Il est temps que je remplisse ma part du marché.

Aménadiel acquiesça gravement alors que Lucifer reportait son attention sur la jeune humaine qui était toujours blottie contre lui.

\- Béatrice, écoute-moi, murmura doucement Lucifer. Il faut que tu ailles avec Aménadiel, il va te ramener à la maison.

\- Je veux pas partir, je veux rester avec toi. Je veux que tu rentres à la maison avec moi.

\- Je ne peux pas rentrer tout de suite, j'ai encore un travail à faire ici.

\- Tu vas punir la méchante femme ?

\- Oui, je dois punir la méchante femme.

\- Est-ce qu'elle va encore venir me prendre ? demanda l'enfant apeurée.

\- Non, je ne la laisserai plus faire. Écoute-moi, je te promets que je vais faire tout mon possible pour rentrer à la maison. Mais tu dois y aller d'abord et je te rejoindrai après… Ta mère s'inquiète beaucoup et tu lui manques. S'il-te-plaît, va avec Aménadiel.

La jeune fille acquiesça doucement avant de détacher ses bras du cou de Lucifer pour les passer autour du cou de l'ange noir. Aménadiel la rapprocha de lui en l'étreignant avec force avant d'échanger un regard avec son jeune frère. Il savait que leur mère était puissante, plus qu'aucun d'entre eux, et si un vrai combat s'engageait, alors Lucifer n'aurait probablement aucune chance de s'en sortir.

\- Veille sur eux, murmura le Diable.

Aménadiel acquiesça avant de faire demi-tour et de se diriger vers la porte du Paradis. Il sentait l'enfant pleurer contre son cou, et il savait que c'était parce qu'elle était inquiète et qu'elle avait peur pour Lucifer. Qui l'aurait cru, que le diable puisse s'attacher à de simples mortelles, et que lesdites mortelles s'attacheraient à lui. Il pria alors pour que son frère s'en sorte, parce que sinon, il y aurait beaucoup de monde qui pleurerait sa mort.

Lucifer lui observa son frère et la jeune humaine partir avant de reporter son attention sur son prochain adversaire, sa mère.

\- Lucifer, mon chéri, tu as su me rejoindre, commença la déesse avec un sourire faux sur le visage.

\- Ta petite virée est terminée, maman, je te ramène aux Enfers tout de suite.

\- Tu ne comprend pas, commença doucement la déesse. Tout ce que je veux, c'est que nous soyons tous ensemble. Une fois que j'aurai pris le pouvoir à ton père, je pourrai te rendre tes ailes et rendre les siennes à Aménadiel. Nous pourrons de nouveau être une famille.

\- Tu ignores ce qu'est une famille, maman. Tu ignores ce qu'est une vraie mère. Tu nous as engendrés, mais c'est tout.

\- C'est faux, Lucifer, écoute-moi…

\- Je ne t'écouterai plus, maman, c'est terminé, je te ramène en Enfer maintenant.

\- Ton père a voulu te tuer, lorsque tu t'es rebellé il allait te tuer, mais j'ai réussi à le convaincre de ne pas le faire.

\- C'est toi qui lui as dit de m'envoyer aux Enfers, gronda doucement Lucifer.

\- J'ai fait ça pour te sauver la vie, Lucifer. S'il-te-plaît tu dois me croire.

Avec douceur, elle posa une main sur le bras de son fils.

\- S'il-te-plaît, laisse-moi mettre un terme au règne de ton père, reformons notre famille, comme avant.

\- Tu n'as rien comprit ! rugit alors le diable en se dégageant de la prise de sa mère. Je n'ai pas ma place ici, je ne l'ai jamais eue !

\- C'est à cause de cette humaine, lâcha alors la déesse avec dégoût. Celle que ton père à mise sur ton chemin. Elle a envoûté ton esprit, mais ne t'inquiète pas, Lucifer, maman va tout arranger.

Avec un rugissement de rage, Lucifer repoussa sa mère avec force, obligeant la déesse à reculer de plusieurs pas. Et elle vit la rage dans le regard rouge de son fils.

\- Suis-moi, tout de suite, gronda le Diable.

\- Je suis désolée, Lucifer, mais je ne peux pas faire ça. Éteints tes flammes, laisse-moi passer.

\- Non.

\- Dans ce cas, je vais aller m'occuper de ce « miracle », et après tu pourras enfin ouvrir les yeux.

Elle ne put faire qu'un pas avant que la lance de Lucifer ne lui barre la route.

\- Puisque tu refuses de me suivre, alors je vais devoir t'y obliger.

\- J'aimerais bien voir ça.

Pendant un moment, il n'y eut rien d'autre que le silence. Puis, dans un cri de rage, Lucifer se jeta sur sa mère. Parce qu'il savait que la déesse n'allait pas que prendre le pouvoir de Dieu, mais qu'elle allait aussi détruire sa création, détruire le monde mortel et tous les humains qui y vivaient. Et si le sort de la majorité des humains importait peu au diable, il y avait un groupe de mortels qu'il avait un jour pu voir comme sa famille, qu'il avait respecté et désiré. Il avait une maison sur Terre, ou du moins, il en avait encore une avant de prendre la fuite, maintenant, il ne savait pas trop, mais il avait fait une promesse et il mettrait tout en œuvre pour la tenir.

Ils échangèrent des coups rapides. La déesse, ayant comprit que son fils était sérieux dans ses attaques, s'était emparé d'une arme volée à l'un de ses enfants, et si au début elle combattait en restant sur la défensive, elle se mit vite à attaquer. Peu à peu, elle ne vit plus Lucifer comme l'un de ses enfants, mais comme un obstacle vers le pouvoir qui lui revenait de droit. Ses coups furent alors plus rapides, plus précis, plus forts, et elle reprit lentement le dessus sur son enfant.

Lucifer, encaissant de plus en plus de coups, se mit alors à reculer. Un coup vicieux l'envoya à terre, mais il se releva aussitôt, grimaçant lorsque sa nouvelle blessure à la jambe le lança. Il était épuisé de son combat en Enfer, et commençait sérieusement à être à bout. Il comprit alors qu'il n'allait plus avoir le choix. Si sa mère refusait d'aller en Enfer, alors il allait devoir la neutraliser d'une autre manière, et elle était une déesse, il n'y avait pas trente-six façon de faire.

Esquivant un nouvelle attaque, Lucifer haleta alors qu'une nouvelle plaie apparaissait là ou la lame qu'il pensait avoir esquivée avait frappé. Il perdait beaucoup trop de sang et d'énergie, il devait prendre une décision et agir en conséquence, tout en sachant que s'il faisait selon son plan B, il s'en voudrait pour le reste de sa vie - et il était immortel. Mais s'il ne le faisait pas, alors il perdrait Chloé, Maze, Béatrice, Linda, Ella et Daniel. Des êtres humains auxquels il s'était attaché, desquels il s'était fait des amis plus ou moins proches. Pourrait-il le supporter ?

Un souvenir de Chloé lui revint en mémoire. C'était peu après qu'il ai sortit deux étudiants d'une chambre remplie de gaz mortel. Chloé l'avait cherché avec inquiétude, et elle avait été tellement soulagée de le voir en vie qu'elle l'avait pris dans ses bras. Ce moment, et tous les autres qu'il avait passés avec elle… il avait été heureux, plus qu'il ne l'avait jamais été. Et il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas perdre tout ça, pas maintenant.

Il esquiva une nouvelle attaque et, d'un mouvement puissant de sa lance, écarta l'arme de sa mère, créant une ouverture. D'un geste fluide, il attrapa l'arme qui était dissimulée dans son dos sous son manteau, et poignarda sa mère en plein cœur. La déesse stupéfaite lâcha son arme avant de baisser son regard sur celle qui la transperçait et elle lâcha un halètement d'effroi lorsqu'elle reconnu la lame d'Azrael. Elle leva alors des yeux stupéfaits vers son fils. Lucifer, lui, l'observait avec tristesse, culpabilité et détermination. Il était triste d'avoir dû en arriver là, coupable d'avoir de nouveau du sang sur les mains, et déterminé à faire ce qu'il fallait pour protéger sa maison.

La déesse s'effondra sous le regard stupéfait des autres anges qui avaient bien essayé de la combattre, sans succès. Lucifer observa sa mère, la lame d'Azrael toujours dans sa main, jusqu'à ce que l'étincelle de vie ne quitte le regard de la déesse. Puis il lâcha un souffle tremblant avant d'éteindre les flammes brûlant devant l'entré du Palais d'Argent.

\- J'ai rempli ma part du marché, l'Ancêtre, cria alors Lucifer d'une voix forte. Je ne te dois plus rien.

Puis, sous le regard effaré des autres anges qui pensaient que le Diable allait en profiter pour prendre le trône, Lucifer fit demi-tour. Il ne s'arrêta qu'au bout de quelques pas pour appeler sa jeune sœur.

\- Azrael ?

Cette dernière s'avança alors avec hésitation. Après tout, Lucifer avait toujours l'arme pouvant tous les détruire.

Mais le diable se contenta de jeter l'arme en question à ses pieds.

\- Évite de faire traîner tes affaires, des imbéciles pourraient se blesser, et il y en a beaucoup ici.

L'Ange de la Mort ramassa son arme et la rangea soigneusement dans sa gaine alors que Lucifer reprenait sa route vers les portes, il était sûr que le Gardien serait plus que ravi de les lui ouvrir pour qu'il quitte la Cité d'Argent.

\- Lucifer, appela alors un ange en se précipitant aux cotés du diable. Où vas-tu ?

L'ange déchu jeta un regard à l'être à ses coté et reconnu le moins irritable d'entre eux, son petit frère Gabriel.

\- Je rentre chez moi.

\- Chez toi ? demanda l'ange sans comprendre.

Mais Lucifer ne lui répondit pas, bien trop concentré sur les pas qu'il faisait et qui devenaient de plus plus difficiles à mesure qu'il avançait et qu'il s'épuisait. La porte fut bientôt en vue et, comme prévu, son ange gardien l'ouvrit rapidement avant de s'écarter avec peur du passage. Mais Lucifer ne fit pas attention à lui, bien trop épuisé pour ça. Il s'approcha du bord, se demandant si la chute serait aussi douloureuse que la première. _Probablement_ , songea le Diable avec résignation.

Il entendit alors une arme fendre les airs, il se retourna alors pour voir Michael l'attaquer dans le dos, comme il pouvait s'y attendre, sauf que, cette fois, il était bien trop fatigué pour se battre.

Un éclair fendit le ciel à ce moment là, aveuglant toute personne présente, anges et âmes qui s'apprêtait à rejoindre la Cité d'Argent, et lorsque tous purent rouvrir les yeux sans crainte d'être aveuglés, ce fut pour voir deux ailes blanches se déployer dans le dos du diable alors qu'il se redressait. Lucifer s'observa un instant avec surprise, il sentait le poids de ses ailes dans son dos, un poids qu'il n'avait plus sentit depuis longtemps. Et lorsqu'il baissa les yeux, ce fut pour voir qu'une grande partie de ses blessures avait guérie, ne laissant que des blessures mineures, et même s'il était toujours fatigué, une partie de son épuisement avait disparue. Et il le sentait, son pouvoir, sa pleine puissance parcourant sont corps comme il ne l'avait plus fait depuis que son père l'avait banni de la Cité d'Argent.

Il leva alors les yeux vers le palais, ne faisant pas attention a Michael qui avait été arrêté dans son attaque par deux autres de ses frères. Il faut dire aussi que Lucifer avait toujours été le plus puissant des anges, et que la seule raison pour laquelle Michael avait put le jeter en Enfer était parce que leur père l'avait privé d'une partie de ses pouvoirs. Mais maintenant qu'il les avait tous retrouvés, ce cher Michael n'avait aucune chance contre lui. Lucifer, lui, continua d'observer le palais de son père.

\- Je ne t'ai rien demandé, songea le diable, sachant de son père l'entendrait. N'attends rien de ma part en retour.

Puis, il adressa un dernier sourire moqueur à ses frères avant de déployer ses ailes et de s'envoler en direction de la Terre.

Pendant ce temps au Lux, Chloé tenait sa fille serrée dans ses bras. Trixie, épuisée, avait finit par s'endormir contre elle. Elle jeta un regard vers Aménadiel qui, lui, observait le ciel orageux avec inquiétude. Tout cela était dingue de l'avis de Chloé, mais elle devait se rendre à l'évidence : elle vivait dans ce monde de dingue, un monde où le Diable tenait une boîte de nuit, et où sa coloc était une démone.

Elle mentirait en disant qu'elle n'avait pas eu un moment de panique, parce qu'elle avait eut un moment de panique lorsque finalement Trixie était revenue saine et sauve. Sa première pensée avait été de fuir tout ça maintenant que sa fille lui avait été rendue. Puis, elle avait posé son regard sur le piano et, sans savoir pourquoi, un souvenir lui était revenu : le soir ou elle avait rendu visite à Lucifer peu de temps après la mort du père Franck. Elle et Lucifer avaient joué du piano pendant un moment, puis elle avait écouté son ami jouer en solo. Et sa peur initiale avait beaucoup diminuée, jusqu'à disparaître complètement. Lucifer restait Lucifer, il avait toujours été le Diable, et malgré cela qu'il était il avait toujours protégé ses arrières, il avait toujours veillé sur elle, plus sûrement que quiconque. Alors quelle importance qu'il soit le Diable ou non, il était Lucifer et Maze restait Maze.

Par la suite, Linda les avait rejointes et elle avait dû dire à Dan ou elle se trouvait. Elle avait également demandé à Ella de venir parce qu'elle faisait partie des proches de Lucifer aussi. Elle avait alors expliqué à ses deux collègues ce qui s'était passé et ce qu'elle avait découvert sur Lucifer. Dan était sceptique, mais Ella s'était contentée de répondre que cela expliquait certaines choses. Ils en avaient également discuté avec Linda, et tous s'étaient finalement installés pour attendre Lucifer.

Chloé était sur l'un des canapés avec Trixie alors que Linda discutait encore à voix basse avec Ella. Dan s'était installé sur l'un des fauteuils et semblait s'être assoupi, ce qui n'était pas étonnant étant donné qu'il revenait d'une planque de deux jours. Maze et Aménadiel étaient au bar de l'appartement, Maze ayant un verre à la main et le remplissant régulièrement.

Ce fut une bourrasque suffisamment forte pour ouvrir les portes vitrées menant au balcon qui « réveilla » tout le monde, Maze et Aménadiel se préparant à une visite désagréable. Jusqu'à que des ailes blanches ne soient visibles.

Chloé se figea de stupeur devant la beauté des ailes avant de se concentrer sur Lucifer, qui paraissait être dans un sale état, couvert de sang, de cendres et de poussière. Elle se leva en faisant attention de ne pas réveiller Trixie, avant de s'approcher de Lucifer. Ce dernier l'observa avec toute son attention, ne prenant pas garde au regard stupéfait des autres mortels, à celui joyeux de Maze, et celui triste de son frère.

\- Tu es revenu, murmura Chloé en posant doucement une main sur la joue du diable.

Lucifer son pencha vers ce contact avec un soupir de contentement.

\- Je te l'avais promis.

Chloé lança alors ses bras autour du cou de Lucifer pour l'étreindre en sanglotant de soulagement - elle avait d'ailleurs l'impression de ne faire que ça depuis l'enlèvement de Trixie. Lucifer, lui l'entoura de ses bras et la serra contre lui avec force avant de déployer ses ailes pour les entourer aussi autour de Chloé, lui créant ainsi un cocon de plus où elle se sentit enfin en sécurité.

\- Putain de merde, alors c'était vrai ?

Lucifer redéploya ses ailes, quittant leur cocon avant de poser son regard sur Dan.

\- T'es vraiment le Diable.

\- Il semblerait oui. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tout le monde semble surpris alors que je le dit depuis le début, remarqua Lucifer avec un soupir las. Mais j'avais oublié qu'on parlait de toi, Lieutenant Ducon.

\- Et tu es toujours aussi con.

Lucifer se contenta de lui répondre avec un grand sourire avant de porter son attention sur Béatrice.

\- Elle va bien ? demanda-t-il.

Chloé l'observa, un instant surprise d'entendre la réelle préoccupation de Lucifer, avant de sourire doucement.

\- Elle va avoir besoin de temps, mais Linda à offert de la suivre. Elle ira bien.

Lucifer acquiesça alors que le sourire de Chloé se faisait plus tendre. Pour quelqu'un qui disait ne pas aimer les enfants, Lucifer se montrait soudainement bien préoccupé par sa fille. Et elle trouvait cela adorable.

\- Je sais que vous devez avoir des questions, soupira alors Lucifer. Mais les dernières heures ont été fatigantes pour moi, et j'ai vraiment besoin d'une douche. Chloé, j'ai une chambre de rechange, toi et Béatrice pouvez rester ici cette nuit.

Comprenant le message, tous se souhaitèrent bonne nuit et quittèrent l'appartement de Lucifer, Dan étant le dernier à partir après avoir aidé Chloé à mettre leur fille au lit.

Finalement, il ne resta plus que Lucifer, Chloé, Maze et Aménadiel dans le salon.

\- Père t'as rendu tes pouvoirs, commenta l'ange noir.

\- Je viens de sauver toute la Création, répondit Lucifer en battant doucement des ailes pour les dégourdir un peu. Il pouvais bien faire ça pour moi.

\- Père ne me pardonnera pas, soupira alors Aménadiel.

\- Père ne pardonne jamais.

\- Je vais sûrement être envoyé aux Enfers.

\- Si c'est le cas, alors souviens-toi de deux choses, remarqua Lucifer en posant ses mains sur les épaules de son frère. La première est que les démons ne connaissent que la lois du plus fort et ne répondent qu'à la peur, n'éprouve aucune pitié ni aucune compassion pour eux.

Aménadiel acquiesça doucement avant de froncer les sourcils.

\- Et la seconde ?

\- Aussi difficile pour moi qu'il soit de dire ça, si tu as vraiment besoin d'aide, tu n'auras qu'à m'appeler et je viendrait remettre un peu d'ordre dans ton bazar.

L'ange noir eut un sourire mi-triste, mi-amusé.

\- Dans ce cas, il ne me reste plus qu'à attendre ma nouvelle affectation. Je suis désolé Lucifer.

\- De quoi ?

\- De ne pas t'avoir soutenu ou même de ne pas avoir cherché à vraiment te connaître. Tu n'es pas aussi mauvais que Michael voulait nous le faire croire.

Lucifer se contenta d'avoir un léger reniflement moqueur avant d'observer son aîné rejoindre la terrasse.

\- Moi, je rentre, annonça alors Maze. Je repasserai demain pour notre petite séance de groupe. Et Lucifer ?

\- Oui ?

\- Je suis heureuse de te revoir, mon Seigneur.

\- Ami, Maze, juste ami tant que tu ne vas pas trop loin.

La démone acquiesça avant d'entrer dans l'ascenseur. Lucifer se tourna alors vers Chloé qui l'observait avec une certaine incertitude avant de s'avancer vers lui. Et une fois de plus, elle posa sa main sur la joue de Lucifer. Ce dernier trouva le geste des plus agréables et pencha la tête vers la caresse avec un murmure de contentement.

\- Je ne veux plus que tu t'enfuies, remarqua doucement Chloé. Si tu as un problème, nous devons en parler, ou tu peux en parler avec Linda mais, s'il te plaît, ne fuis plus.

\- Je t'en fais la promesse, Chloé. Je suis désolé.

\- Je sais.

Puis elle eut un léger rire qui attira aussitôt l'attention de Lucifer sur elle.

\- Quoi ?

\- Rien c'est juste… c'est juste une phrase clichée.

\- Laquelle ?

\- « Le bonheur peut apparaître n'importe où et peut venir de n'importe qui, le plus important c'est de toujours savoir en profiter, peu importe d'où il vient, parce qu'il n'est pas éternel » *. J'ai lu ça quelque part. C'est stupide et en même temps tellement vrai. Lucifer, tu as tellement souffert par le passé que tu as droit au bonheur, à tout le bonheur que tu peux obtenir, et on s'en fiche que cela vienne de ton père. Il m'a peut-être créée, mais j'ai mon libre-arbitre, je peux faire mes choix, et c'est librement que j'ai choisi de me lier d'amitié avec toi, puis plus tard de t'aimer, et je me fiche que cela fasse partie d'un plan de ton père. Je t'aime, c'est tout ce qui compte

Lucifer l'observa un instant incertain avant de fermer les yeux, s'appuyant un peu plus contre la main de la femme qu'il… aimait. Chloé avait raison, rien n'est éternel. Il poussa alors un lourd soupir de lassitude avant de rouvrir les yeux pour croiser ceux inquiets de Chloé.

\- Je t'aime, et j'avais tellement peur que cela ne soit pas réel.

Chloé posa alors sa seconde main sur l'autre joue de Lucifer, prenant son visage en coupe.

\- Le bonheur que j'éprouve lorsque je suis avec toi est réel, je suis réelle, Trixie est réelle et tu es réel. Juste… s'il-te-plaît.

\- Je sais, je ne partirai plus, et tu as raison : je ne dois pas me soucier des plans de mon père, de toute façon, je suis sûr qu'il avait envisagé toutes les possibilités, soupira l'ange déchu.

Lucifer ne put alors retenir un bâillement, déclenchant un léger rire chez Chloé.

\- Va prendre une douche et va te coucher, nous en reparlerons demain.

\- Envie de me rejoindre pour la douche ? Ou pour le lit ? demanda Lucifer avec un petit sourire charmeur.

\- Non, merci, répondit Chloé. Et puis franchement, je doute que tu puisses faire autre chose que dormir vu ton état.

Le diable ne put que se rendre à l'évidence, et rejoignit la salle de bain sous le regard tendre et amusé de Chloé. Il prit une douche rapide avant de se laisser tomber totalement nu sur son lit, réussissant à se couvrir d'un drap lorsqu'il se souvint que Trixie était là aussi.

Le lendemain, ce fut un poids sur son dos qui le réveilla. Se tournant doucement, il ouvrit les yeux et jeta un regard par dessus son épaule pour voir Trixie l'observer avec un grand sourire.

\- Tu es rentré ! s'exclama la jeune fille ravie.

\- Je te l'avais promis, non ?

Puis il se retourna, faisant tomber la petite humaine sur le lit avec un grand rire. Il jeta ensuite un regard sur son réveil et retint de justesse un gémissement. Il n'était que 8 heures du matin, bien trop tôt pour lui.

\- Est-ce que ta mère est déjà réveillée ? demanda Lucifer en se redressant, faisant attention à se couvrir du drap.

\- Oui, elle prépare le petit déjeuner dans la cuisine.

\- Alors va la rejoindre, j'arrive tout de suite.

\- D'accord !

Et la petite fille partit en courant sous le regard mi-amusé, mi-exaspéré de Lucifer. La petite humaine ne semblait pas trop traumatisée par son expérience à la Cité d'Argent. C'était une bonne chose. Le diable se leva alors, puis se dirigea vers son dressing pour s'habiller. Ce faisant, il jeta un regard sur son dos et s'aperçut sans mal que ses cicatrices n'y étaient plus. Pas qu'elles avaient encore de raison d'être, étant donnée qu'il avait retrouvé ses ailes, mais tout de même. Enfilant rapidement un costume Armani, il quitta ensuite la chambre pour rejoindre la cuisine où il trouva tout ses amis qui discutaient entre eux. Tous sauf un.

\- Aménadiel est déjà parti ? demanda-t-il attirant l'attention de tous sur lui.

\- Je ne l'ai pas vu en me levant en tout cas, répondit Chloé en lui tendant une tasse de café. Est-ce que tu penses que ça va aller pour lui ?

\- S'occuper des Enfers n'est pas compliqué, le plus difficile c'est de supporter les cris. Mais je suis sûr qu'il s'en sortira très bien.

Chloé acquiesça avant de prendre place à la table de la cuisine, laissant une seule chaise de libre à coté d'elle sur laquelle Lucifer s'assit.

\- Alors ? demanda finalement Dan ? Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?

\- Mais absolument rien de plus que ce que je fais depuis 5 ans, sauf pour ma relation avec le lieutenant Decker si elle le souhaite.

\- Ça veut dire que tu vas épouser maman ? demanda Trixie.

Dan qui buvait son café manqua de s'étouffer sous le regard goguenard de Lucifer.

\- Le Diable peut se marier ? demanda alors Ella. Je veux dire, pour se marier, il faut aller à l'église et tout…

\- Ah non ! Hors de question que j'y remette les pieds, sauf pour une enquête ! prévint aussitôt Lucifer.

\- Donc, tout redevient comme avant ? s'assura Dan.

\- Oui.

\- Et ça ne vas pas poser problème qu'on sache la vérité à propos de toi ?

\- T'inquièterais-tu d'avoir une malédiction, ou bien de la visite de l'un de mes frères, Daniel ? se moqua Lucifer.

\- Je doute qu'on fasse le poids contre un ange, répliqua le concerné.

\- Toi non, mais Chloé pourra sûrement, elle a pu me blesser après tout.

Les exclamations de surprise du groupe et les demandes d'explication fusèrent, alors elle expliqua la petite mésaventure qui l'avait poussée à tirer sur son ami. Le tout sous les commentaires moqueurs ou amusés des autres.

Finalement, rien ne changerait vraiment, et tous avait bien pris le fait qu'il était le Diable. Pour Ella, ça ne fut pas vraiment surprenant du fait de sa foi, le docteur Martin était bien sûr au courant depuis longtemps, mais il fut surpris de voir que Chloé, Trixie et même Dan le prennent aussi bien. Surpris et soulagé.

\- Je suis le Diable, annonça finalement à voix haute Lucifer, attirant l'attention de tous sur lui. Je n'ai pas l'habitude des émotions, ni de la majorité des convenances, je vais faire des erreurs, j'en ai déjà faites. Bon sang, soupira-t-il alors. Je voulais juste que vous sachiez que…

\- Tu n'es pas aussi parfait que tu le voudrais, remarqua Dan. On le sais et on a prit l'habitude de tes pitreries et de ton manque de savoir-vivre, on va gérer, comme on le fait toujours, et s'il y a un problème et bien… une chance qu'on ait une psy parmi nous. Je suis pas aussi Ducon que tu le pense.

\- Oui, merci Daniel, pour ça et pour le reste. C'est la première fois que je me fait des amis, et je suis content que vous ayez aussi bien prit les nouvelles me concernant.

Il sentit alors une main se glisser dans la sienne et croisa le regard de Chloé.

\- Tout ira bien Lucifer, vous n'êtes plus seul, nous somme tous la pour vous aider.

\- Comme une famille, ajouta Trixie avec un large sourire.

\- Je n'ai pas une bonne expérience de la famille, répliqua Lucifer.

\- Ouais, mais nous, on est la meilleure famille au monde.

Le Diable acquiesça doucement, sans remarquer la larme qui coulait le long de sa joue, parce qu'il avait enfin trouvé sa place, et qu'il avait enfin une famille. L'avenir ne serait pas facile, pour lui comme pour ses proches, mais ils allaient y arriver, car ils n'étaient plus seuls. Il avait enfin droit à une seconde chance, et qu'importe si cela faisait partie du plan de son père ou non.

NDLB : Vous avez surement remarqué des incohérences au niveau des majuscules, au début du mot « diable » notamment. En fait, c'est parce que j'ai essayé de noter les différences entre nom et adjectif, mais c'est pas toujours évident. Je vais faire un exemple, ce sera plus simple xD

Le dieu (adj)/Dieu (nom) : là c'est facile, il y a une différence dans l'emploi. Mais après on dit aussi le diable (adj)/le Diable (nom).

Donc dans « dit le D/diable », il faut que j'arrive à déterminer si c'est comme dans « dit Leblanc » (un nom) ou « dit le blanc » (adj).

Ensuite, pour les anges c'est une question de titre : « dit l'ange », bon bah c'est un ange par opposition à l'homme ou au démon, donc c'est un adjectif qualifiant sa nature, mais dans « dit l'Ange de la Mort », il s'agit de son titre.

Voilà, j'espère que j'ai été assez claire ^^

Des bisous à tous, et mettez pleins de reviews à Emerys, elle le mérite vraiment !

Tymara :)


End file.
